1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure, in general, relates to cutting tools for use in surgical applications and in particular, cutting tools for augmenting surgically implanted medical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly, surgeons are turning to implantable prosthetic devices to repair hard tissue damage or to correct defects in skeletal features. For example, implantable prosthetic devices have been used to repair broken bones in the arms and legs or to repair broken features associated with joints. In addition, implantable prosthetic devices have been used to treat degenerative defects in the spine or to correct spinal curvature.
In particular, when such implantable prosthetic devices are used in high stress environments, the materials used are able to withstand the forces exerted by movement of the body. For example, implantable prosthetic devices used to repair bones within the legs generally are able to withstand compressive and torsional forces associated with walking, running or jumping. Similarly, implantable prosthetic devices used in relation to the spine, are able to withstand the compression and torsional forces associated with body motion. As such, surgeons typically turn to structural material such as metals, including titanium. Such metals are advantageously strong, but are disadvantageously difficult to adapt during surgery. For example, titanium is difficult cut and shape in the operating room.
When implanting implantable prosthetic devices, it is typical for a surgeon to adjust the dimensions of the prosthetic device to suit a particular patient. For example, when fixing vertebrae relative to each other, a physician may implant prosthetic device, mechanically coupling it to the vertebrae. During surgery, the surgeon may cut the rod to a desired length once the dimensions are determined during surgery. Often, such reshaping or sizing of material is performed iteratively outside of the body. For example, a physician or a surgeon makes a first measurement of the skeletal feature and cuts the prosthetic device to the approximate dimensions of the skeletal feature. The physician then compares in vivo the size of the prosthetic device relative to the skeletal features and again removes the implantable prosthetic device to make adjustments ex vivo. Such a process is time consuming in an environment where time is critical, such as during surgery.
As such, an improved tool and method of preparing an implantable prosthetic device would be desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.